Eye of Ka
by Kessapearl
Summary: <html><head></head>After the ending of Ka, another force attacks, kidnapping Mai and killing her fiancée, she has no clue to what happened to her brother. Her adoptive 'parents' bought her off the slave traders, saving her from an unknown fate. She hid her past from everyone she met, even the SPR gang. What happens when something happens to force her to reveal who she truly is?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Otay This is a random, somewhat cross over, but most peoples prollay don't know what Ka is. I don't own Ka or Ghost Hunt, though I really wish I did, but it might not be a good idea for me to own it. Lots more peoples would die, and with Ka, that's saying something. To Krillo the singing Mushroom, if you reveal my true identity to anyone on this network, I will send a very pissed off Danielle the Devil after you. Got it? Good, now, on with the story.

**_Mai's POV_**

_ 'Whap! Bang!' The sounds of ceremonial swords clanging against each other fills my ears. "No I don't want to remember this! Please don't do this to me." I murmur quietly, unable to stop myself from turning towards the memory. _

_ Two teenagers, dressed in old styled clothing pretend to fight each other, the boy stabbing at the girl. The girl fell to the ground, her blond hair pooled on the ground. The boy grabbed the fake sword out of his twin sister's hand, rolling his eyes at her playful antics. _

_ As soon as the sword was gone, she jumped back on to her feet, doubling over laughing.'You believed it! You thought it was real!' _

_ 'I did not! I knew that you were faking it Mai!' the boy looks around and notices something. 'Shhh! We're getting close! Fix your clothing, Father might get angry if he knew that I was fighting with you.'_

_ The other Mai fixes her clothing and smiles playfully at her brother. 'He wouldn't be angry at you Kaign, Father adores you. Isn't it exciting, we're almost officially eleven. Fully fledged adults after we play a simple melody.' Her eyes sparkles with delight._

_ 'And you are supposed to be the older sibling. How I am I supposed to look up to your so called great knowledge when you obviously have none.' He smirks and Mai couldn't help remembering every time Naru said something similar, reminding her of Kaign._

_ The ceremony started out as it normally would for royalty, the entertainers came from all over the kingdom, showing the culture that their region displays. The twins always requested that the palace guards showed off their amazing talents. For a while, their parents thought that James was paying them to request his talents. Of course he technically was the first time. After that he didn't have to, they were entranced by his talent._

_ After Mllnia, The princess's handmaiden, did her fan dance, it was time for the twins to prove themselves through song. Walking up to the twins, Mllnia and James present them with their ceremonial flutes, made just for this occasion. It is almost impossible to describe the beauty of these silver instruments. The only way is this, These flutes were not made for just anyones use, they were made for the twins, and the twins only._

_ Taking the flutes presented, the twins looked nervoucited, you know, a mix of nervous and excited. Mai begins the song with a soft, lulling melody, playing the moments of her birth, then Kaign joins in, signifying his birth, intertwining their lives together, in way only siblings could. Nobody notices their enemy's archers getting ready to fire at them, or the warriors creeping up. As soon as their life melody was complete, and their parents approve of their request to adulthood, the archers fired._

_ Chaos followed, the body count began to pile up, the first to die was their father, then their mother. James and Mllnia began to pull Mai and Kaign towards the boat, but James pulled a little to hared and Kaign fell onto the sandbank on the other side, the boat was beginning to drift away as Kaign lost consciousness. _

_ Mai began to sob as they pull her away from the edge of the boat, to keep her from jumping off. 'KAIGN!KAIGN! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WAKE UP!' she cried. 'James, I need you to take care of him, meet up with us later. Please save my brother.' she begs. James nods his head and bows low before jumping onto the sandbar and dragging Kaign in the other direction, knowing exactly were to go, not aware of the danger that was to come._

_ *_**Wibbily Woobilly Timey Wimey***

Mai woke up in a cold sweat, memories of last night's dream swirling through her head, actually, dream is the wrong way to put it. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Her memory, to be precise. A memory that she had spent the past four and a half years. a memory that she could not and would not share with anyone, including and especially SPR.

'Every one would probably start treating me differently. I will most likely never tell them the truth. I can't loose anyone else.' Mai was lost in thoughts when she realized that she had work soon. Looking at the clock the nearly screamed. "EHH? IT'S ALREADY NINE THIRTY?! NARU IS GONNA MURDER ME!" she exclaimed. Grabbing her clothing and a towel and putting a piece of toast in the toaster, she jumped into the shower. After getting dressed, she grabbed her toast and ran out the door, locking it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Naru's POV _**

"Where is that girl? She's late!" I mutter to myself, watching the clock. Slight worry filled me. 'She is rather accident prone maybe...! No, don't think about that. She probably just over slept.' A ding of the door signified the arrival of my tiny assistant. "Your late Mai." I said as I stepped out of my lai... office.

The person standing in my office was not Mai, I knew this because A) Mai had hair, and B) Mai was not male. There was also a C) Mai had just stepped into the office.

"Naru I'm sooooo sorry. I stayed up last night studying and over slept." she then turned to the visitor and said, "Welcome to SPR, do you have an... James!" I was surprised to see that my assistant knew this man.

"Mai?" The man, James, asked. "Is that you?" He looked totally shocked. Then his next question surprised me. "What happened to your hair?"

Her answer surprised me even more. "I had to dye it and cut it, otherwise I would look out of place. How many blonds do you see in Japan?"

I cleared my throat, Mai turned to look at me, a strange look on her face, like she forgot that I was here. "What are you doing here Naru?" she asked, her face slightly panicked about something.

"This is my office." I stated, trying to hide the hurt that she had unknowingly inflicted upon me. 'She totally forgot about me, for a second, I felt like I had lost something important to me. On a completely other note, I've gone almost four hours with out a cup of tea. Maybe I should...' "And Mai," She turned to look at me, "Tea." She looked like she was about to explode with anger.

"YOU NARCISSISTIC..." she began to yell, as normal, but then she stopped. That was not normal. I looked at her and saw her about to cry. 'Oh crap, what did I do?'

** 'What's the matter?' **I heard Gene ask telepathically. My mental state of panic was probably what tipped him of.

'Gene, I think I broke Mai. She looks like she's about to cry. I don't know what happened, she was shouting at me, like normal, but then she stopped and... What do I do?' I didn't realize the ammunition for teasing I had just willingly handed over to my brother.

**"Don't worry about it, it's probably just about the dream she had last night. Also, if you take James' case, keep Mai close to someone at all times." **and with that Gene blocked me off from his mind.

'What dream did she have?' I asked him, but he didn't respond. I looked up again and saw the man from earlier chastising my Mai. 'Wait a sec, where did that come from? She's not mine,' as soon as I thought that, my heart felt heavy.

"Mai, how many time have I told you not to fake it just to get out of doing work?" James chastised, rolling his eyes when she responded with a really really big number {AN: I'm too lazy to put in a big number right now :P.}

"How long did it take for you to realize I was faking?" she asked while I was thinking something along the lines of 'She was faking it?! It looked so real!What the Fudgenuggets?'

"I may not be as good at telling as Kaign was, but I have known you since you were a young girl." James answered. I noticed how that as soon as that new name popped up, Mai's good mood vanished. No she looked depressed again. 'Maybe she's faking it again.' I turned to Lin, who had somehow managed to find his way in here with out anyone noticing. I shot him a look that asked if he was recording what they were saying. He nodded in confirmation.

I glanced back at the odd duo to see what was happening now. The James person looked like he wanted to punch himself, and thats how I figured out that Mai most definitely was not faking it again.

"I'm sorry for bringing Kaign up, I forgot how it must feel to you to have that kind of reminder, especially today of all days." James says, the friendly airs they were displaying almost dissipated. He acted more like a servant then a friend, a servant apologizing to their master for messing up big time, then he bowed. Literally bowed to my insignificant assistant.

"What in the world is going on here?" I questioned out loud. Mai got up and walked to the kitchen, ignoring my question completely. James sighed.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. Don't push her, if you do, you will probably never know." James advised. "If you're wondering, she is getting you the tea you asked for."

"May I ask how you know Mai?" I asked, hoping for an acceptable answer. Of course I didn't get it, he just repeated what he had already told me.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. Don't push her, if you do, you will probably never know"

"Do you have a case for us?" Mai questioned as she walked into the room, dispelling the awkward silence that had fallen.

James nodded his head and looked at me. "I hear that you investigate the supernatural." unlike most clients, he has no problem speaking of this sort of stuff. He looked at me, waiting for some sort of answer.

I nodded my head and confirmed that we did indeed investigate such matters. He looked rather relieved. " I may have a case for you." he began. "There is a pub in Okinawa that I currently work at, its called La Vampirica, but the locals just call it the the cage. recently things have started happening, it started small, customers belongings going missing and showing up in random places, we thought it might just be someone playing a prank, but then it got worse. The bottles of alcohol would shatter at random, the knives in the kitchen start moving on their own, and everyday, the chandelier falls at exactly 3:30. The other workers are to terrified to come in, and the owner currently in the hospital. Please help us."

I thought through the information of the case, then decided that it would probably be a good change in pace to have a case, besides, it sounded interesting. Also, Gene had hinted towards taking the case. Thats when I noticed the begging look on Mai's face, now I had to take the case. _Mai doesn't realize the power she has over my decisions. _"We'll take your case. Please have three rooms ready, one for a base, and two to sleep in. Expect our arrival in two days. Leave your name and contact information with my assistant. Mai, call the others and inform them of the case." I stood up and walked to my office, "And after that, make tea."

With that I closed the door.

Hello peoples, Kessa here. Thank you all sooo much for the reviews and favorites. It helped my writing soo much, normally, this would not yet be up... (if you don't believe me, you can ask the peoples on wattpad, I still need to update that...).

I had a couple people ask what Ka was, and if it was a book or something, so this is a quick explanation. Ka is not a book or manga or anything like that. It's a Show thingy with acrobatics and stuff that can only be seen in Las Vegas, and is really interesting. If you want to know more, I suggest you look it up.

I do not own Ghost hunt or Ka, but I really wish that I did...


	3. apologies

Gomenasai mina-San! I haven't updated in a long time, and I really am sorry about that. I had the next few chapters of all my stories typed, but my stupid piece of crap laptop deleted the file that they were in. On the upside, it's possible that I'll be able to update more often. My brother's girlfriend's grandmother got another Ipad for Christmas but, like the current Ipad I'm typing on, she has no use for it and is probably going to give it to my brother, and he promised if that happens, I'll get this iPad. I'm crossing my fingers that it will happen, because the only electronic device that I own is extremely broken. The fudgeing backlight doesn't even work! Anyways sorry bout the wait. I'll post as soon as I retype it.

Love y'all's, and happy (late) holidays! -Kessapearl


End file.
